2022
by rentAgleek
Summary: After ten years together, Blaine suffers an accident and Jesse doesn't know what is going to happen. Heartbreak and memories. Oneshot for now but it can be continued if you all like it. Just read, I suck at summaries!


_**So this works as a oneshot but has the potential to continue...if I get at least 5 reviews I will continue it. Any less than 5 and I won't, I have two other stories on the go right now and I'm super busy. So REVIEW!**_

Jesse walked slowly down the corridor, breathing in the harsh chemical smell of the hospital. He clutched a bunch of flowers drooping by his side. Jesse just wanted to get to the room and see him, yet he walked slower than ever. He knew that every step he took was a step closer to discovering something terrible.

'Can I come in?', he called, knocking on the door. The man in the bed frowned at him, confused. 'I think you have the wrong room, man. Sorry', he said apologetically. Jesse's heart almost stopped. 'Blaine. It's me. It's Jesse', he whispered, shocked.

Blaine's eyes widened. 'How do you know my name?', he said, his body inching away from Jesse in caution, who had now entered the room. Jesse couldn't believe what he was hearing. 'I know your name, Blaine Anderson, because I have loved you for ten years. I know your name, Blaine Anderson, because I screamed out your name the first time you coaxed my body into an orgasm, and every time after. I know your name, Blaine Anderson, because I took you as my husband two years ago. I know your name, Blaine Anderson, because whenever I say your name, whenever I hear your name, whenever I write your name, I am engulfed in enormous waves of passion and love and desire for you. Because I love you beyond any and all things', Jesse said, tears in his eyes, desperate.

Blaine was staring at him. 'What are you talking about…Jerry, was it?', he asked. Jesse threw the flowers on the floor and pulled the ring out of his pocket, Blaine's ring, the one the police recovered. 'No. No, my name is Jesse and I am your husband', he said, sliding the ring roughly onto Blaine's finger and clasping his hand, the hand he knew better than his own, as he cried silently. Blaine stared at their hands, fingering the ring on his finger, frowning.

'They told me I had some amnesia but…how could I forget ten whole years? With you? You don't seem like the sort of guy I could forget', he whispered. Jesse smiled. 'That's…that's what you said the first time we met', he remembered. Blaine placed his other hand over Jesse's. 'Tell me about it', he asked softly.

Jesse remembered that day like it were yesterday. 'It was 2012. We were young and we wanted to set the world on fire. We were still living out our teenage years, though mine were nearly over, and we were convinced we could burn brighter than the sun. The way we met is fairly mundane - I was working in Starbucks and you wanted an extra hot skinny no-fat vanilla latte with an extra shot and cinnamon. It was the most complicated drink I'd made, and you were waiting for ages because I messed it up a couple times. We got to talking, and then when I'd finally made it, you sat infront of me, at the counter, so we could finish our conversation and a few hundred more. I realised I liked you within five minutes so I began flirting, shamelessly. You were just totally different to anyone I had ever met before. You were exciting. When you had to leave, I made you another coffee for the road and wrote my number on the cup. When I asked you not to forget to call me, you said, 'Don't worry. You're not the sort of guy I could forget', and then proceeded to tell me I had a nice ass as you left. The entire cafe heard', Jesse recalled, seeing Blaine laugh. The sound was so familiar to him. 'Sorry', Blaine said. 'Don't apologise for telling the truth', Jesse said, and they laughed together.

Jesse went to get them a drink from the cafeteria, and as he returned he could hear Blaine's voice ringing down the corridor. He was singing. Thank God he handn't forgotten his music. Jesse listened 'And I don't want the world to see me, cos I don't think that they'd understand', Blaine's voice sang passionately. Jesse stood in the doorway, frozen. Blaine noticed. 'Are you ok?', he asked. 'Blaine…why were you singing that song?', he asked in a choked whisper. Blaine shrugged. 'I don't actually know. I seem to remember it from somewhere', he said, puzzled. 'Why?', he asked. Jesse stepped inside the room slowly. 'That was the song we danced to at our wedding. It's our song, Blaine', Jesse said, voice shaking, then sang the next line, 'when everything's made to be broken, I just want you to know who I am', he sang.

Blaine had taken off the ring and was holding it. 'So I can remember our wedding song but not the wedding', he murmured. Jesse didn't say anything and then noticed Blaine's eyes fill with tears. He knew him well enough to know that any second he would begin crying. Jesse scooted over and held Blaine, not caring if the gesture was too sudden - if his husband was crying, he was going to comfort him. Sure enough, Blaine gave a loud sob, then tears fell down his face as he began to cry. Jesse absentmindedly stroked his neck, planted little kisses in his hair; it was second nature. 'What's wrong, Blaine?', he whispered. 'It's just…I want to remember it, all of it. Not only for my sake but for yours too, this isn't fair to either of us', Blaine sobbed. Jesse nodded. 'I know. I know', he said, feeling tears in his own eyes. Jesse and Blaine. Blaine and Jesse. They were always perfect. Things weren't meant to go wrong - at least, not this wrong.

Blaine slowly turned and looked at Jesse. He had somehow ended up curled against Jesse's chest, a familiar position. They were so close; Jesse could feel his breath on his neck and it took all the strength he had not to kiss Blaine. It was too soon. But Blaine reached up, cradling Jesse's face in his hand and kissing him deeply. Jesse returned the kiss, tasting Blaine's familiar flavours, and then he could taste tears mixed into the kiss because Jesse was crying. They broke apart briefly to breathe. 'Your kiss. I've had it before', Blaine said slowly. Jesse smiled. 'You're remembering', he said through his tears. Blaine smiled back.

Blaine had fallen asleep in his arms and Jesse had stayed, holding him. It reminded him of old times, before the accident. They lay together on the bed. 'Jesse? 'Are you awake?', Blaine whispered. Jesse looked down at his husband. 'Yes', he replied. 'I just want to say. I'm - I'm sorry. You don't deserve this. I can't imagine how hard it must be', he said. 'It's not your fault', Jesse began, but Blaine cut across, 'regardless. I'm sorry. And when the doctor sees me tomorrow, I'm going to find out how I can beat this thing - if I can. If I can't, well…', he trailed off, unsure what would happen. 'Then we'll work through it. I vowed to take you in sickness and in health', Jesse reminded him. 'I love you, Blaine Anderson. I will always love you. And I know you've forgotten how to love me, but I'll remind you. I want you to remember, to feel it all again', he whispered, kissing his neck. Blaine smiled. 'Thank you, JJ', he muttered sleepily. Jesse's heart jolted. Normally he hated being called that, but this was far from normal. 'Blaine. Blaine, you just called me JJ…you always say that to annoy me, you know I hate it - you can remember! You're coming back. Slowly, but you'll be back soon, my Blaine. You can burn brighter than a thousand suns', he said. Blaine snuggled closer to Jesse. 'I'm on my way', he said as he drifted into sleep.

_**Hope you liked it. Please REVIEW or I won't continue. Also feel free to suggest things for the story...**_


End file.
